


Ten Percent of Nothing

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Ten Percent of Nothing

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Title:** Ten Percent of Nothing  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** G - but it's an angsty G!  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/profile)[**firefly100**](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/) prompt, 'dirt'.  
**Word Count:** 200

The ten percent, his own bunk, and having the run of the kitchen interested him enough to step on board Serenity in the first place but now there's only one thing keeping him from leaving it, and that reason sits right across from him with a smear of grease adorning her cheek. She catches him looking and assumes he's only staring at her like that because he wants her to pass the bread, never guessing that her kind eyes and warm smile are slowly thawing a heart hardened after a lifetime of violence and regret. It gives a painful lurch in his chest as their new passengers sit down and she shoves the basket across the table negligently, turning that smile and those eyes onto someone else.

All she can see is the elegantly dressed doctor they picked up on Persephone, and it makes him sick to see the way the man ignores her when she's trying so hard for attention. Jealousy and longing mix within him and being drunk on the bitter cocktail prompts him to speak unkindly. Her eyes drop and he immediately feels ashamed; when he gets sent away, the food tastes like dirt in his mouth.

_   
_


End file.
